Architects and interior designers are reluctant to use CFL's or. Circline lamps in their designs for residential applications because they relate fluorescent lamps to poor color rendition and low quality status as compared to halogen and incandescent lamps. Dimming is also an important feature to have in residential lighting. The CFL and. Circline are difficult to dim as they need special electronic ballasts and dimmers unlike incandescent and halogen lamps which do not. Present day Internet households further cause more fixture design challenges for use with computer screens, TV monitors, Video. Display. Units (VDU's) and other visual tasks.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-function lighting fixture using various types of energy efficient lamps.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-function lighting fixture that will provide a full range of visual tasks as an Up-light, a Down-light, a Night Light or a combination of all three functions when fully lit within its unique double cone lampshade.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-function lighting fixture that can be made as a floor lighting fixture, a table lamp or task lighting fixture or as a wall sconce fixture.